The Black Cat
by A-Fox-Named-Angel
Summary: After hearing a story about a black cat that gives you the ability to see ghosts, Peter goes off to find it. What he doesn't know is that it holds a much bigger secret then he thinks. FACES Family, minor Fem!France x England. Human AU.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"Dad! Dad! Tell me a bedtime story!" A nine-year-old boy said enthusiastically to his father.

"Alright, Peter," Peter's father, whose name is Arthur said.

When Arthur said this Peter went to his bed and got in. Arthur approached Peter's bed and sat on the edge.

"Now Peter, this story I'm about to tell you is a bit scary alright?"

Peter nodded his head enthusiastically, excited to hear this so-called 'scary' story, knowing that when Arthur tells scary stories they're, well, really bad.

"So, this story is about a little boy and this boy he was about your age. He was the very curious soul and loved to explore the world around him. One day the boy heard this story about a pure black cat with, white eyes."

"W-white eyes? That's scary!" Peter said a bit surprised at this since Arthur is normally bad at telling scary stories.

"Yes it is scary, but I did warn you it would be. Anyways, it's said that if you find this cat, it will give you the ability to see ghosts. Everyone who's ever heard this story thinks it's fake. They think this because of two reasons: 1. They believed that a pure black cat with white eyes would be associated with the devil, and 2. they believed that if anyone was to find this cat, they would capture it and, make a profit on selling the cats ability. Now the Boy did not believe in what the others told him, he believed that the cat existed and didn't show up because no one truly looked for it. So then the boy took off on an adventure to find the cat. He looked throughout all of London for the cat.

On his adventure, the Boy was given a lot of disapproving comments from other people like: 'The cat doesn't exist ', 'You're a satanist if you think this cat exists!', 'give up already, it clearly doesn't exist', 'The cat is obviously associated with the devil! You'll go to hell if you look for it!' and, 'you're crazy and gullible if you think such a cat exists'. Despite these comments, the boy still didn't give up in his search.

The boy's quest to find the cat was soon coming to an end because the Boy was soon on the outskirts of London. You see Peter since the Boy was on the outskirts of London, he was beginning to lose hope of finding the cat. He was beginning to lose hope because, he looked throughout all of London and didn't find anything but, he still kept searching because of this one thought he had, 'Maybe the cat is in the outskirts of London because it doesn't like to found.' With this thought in mind, it was his only determination to find the cat so, he continued to look on the outskirts of London.

Eventually, the boy came across an old, run-down, abandoned house. The house looked like something from a horror movie. Now, you must be thinking that there would be a lot of houses like this in London. You're right but, this house in particularly peaked the boy's attention because, unlike all the other houses, there was this strange vibe coming from the house. Curious to see what was inside the house he walked up the door, and went inside.

The inside wasn't very special, it looked like any other abandoned house. There also wasn't very much light since the windows were barricaded. Luckily, the Boy came prepared and brought a flashlight. He took the flashlight out from the backpack he brought along. He turned it on and saw that he entered the house in what appeared to be a living room. He looked around the room and saw a small figure move around on a ruined couch."

"The walked up to the couch and you know what he saw Peter?"

"It's the cat!"

That's right Peter the Boy saw the cat he was searching for. When he saw it was the cat his eyes lightened up with excitement and happiness. In the peak of his happiness and excitement the Boy said, "You are real! I knew it! I was right! Everyone said you didn't exist but I was right!" What happened next the Boy did not expect to happen at all."

Peter started to fall asleep.

"Yes, I am real and you are right." The Boy didn't expect the cat to speak, since well it's a cat, but when it did the Boy was very surprised. Once he realized it was the cat who spoke he said slightly scared,

"Y-you can talk! How is that possible?"

The sleep in Peter suddenly disappeared when he heard this part of the story.

"The cat ignored the boy's question and continued to speak,

"You still looked for me despite everyone who told you to quit."

"H-how did you know that?" This time the cat answered his question,

"I've been watching you." The cat said in the creepiest way, it's white eyes staring at the boy."

"W-what?"

"Yes I've been watching you and you are right, I only show up to those who truly believe in me, look for me and have no intentions of harming or capturing me."

Sleep started to overcome Peter again.

"So, like me?"

"Yes like you."

Peters' eyes started to feel droopy.

"S-so, you're going to give me the ability?" The boy said a bit scared of the cat now.

"Yes I am"

Sleep overcame Peter but, before he fell asleep he had this single thought, 'I will find the cat tomorrow.'

Arthur noticed that Peter fell asleep, so he stopped telling the story and tucked Peter in. He then got up and turned the light off in Peter's room and stepped of Peter's room into his own but, not without shutting the door as he left.

What Peter didn't know is that Arthur left out a very important detail to his story, one that will become important later.

* * *

 **A/N: Do you like it? If this prologue gets popular I'll continue the story. Hope you enjoyed it! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

It was soon morning. Peter started to open his eyes. As soon as he did the door to his room burst open and hit his wall leaving a dent.

"Peter! Little dude! It's time to wake up!" A very loud and obnoxious voice said.

"Ugh, Alfred I'm awake. Since when did you wake up this early in summer?" Peter asked knowing that his older brother was the type to sleep in.

"Ever since Mom started to make pancakes for breakfast!" Alfred said excitedly to have pancakes since he didn't have them in a while.

"Mom made pancakes!?"

"Yeah, she did!"

"Anyways, why did you wake me up? Dad's usually the one that wakes me up when I don't wake up."

"He said something along the lines of 'Alfred go wake up Peter.' Alfred said intimidating his dad.

"Than I asked why and he said ' Because if I go wake him up, that'll leave you with the pancakes and knowing you, you would eat all of them before we would come down.'"

"Well, that does sound like you Alfred"

"Hm," Alfred came up with an awesome idea.

"First one that gets to the kitchen gets all the pancakes!" As soon as Alfred said that he zoomed out of Peters's room and down the stairs.

"Wha-Hey that's not fair!" Peter said as he registered what just happened in his mind. He then jumped out of his bed and zoomed after Alfred downstairs.

In the matter of a few moments, Peter soon arrived at the kitchen right after his athletic brother. Peter was out of breath and panted heavily.

" H-hey Alfred that wasn't fair!" Peter said knowing he was no match for his athletic and fit brother.

"Now Alfred let Peter pick first, you can have the rest," Their mother, Francine said, knowing full well that Alfred would eat all the pancakes in one gulp.

"Fine," groaned Alfred, wanting to eat all the pancakes.

"Yay!" Peter said going past Alfred to where the pancakes were at. Peter took his pick of pancakes. Alfred then went and took the very big stack of pancakes that were left. Peter then went to the dining table and sat down across his Dad sipping tea while reading the newspaper.

When Peter sat down he realized that he forgot the maple syrup for his pancakes. He got up and went to go get the maple syrup from the kitchen.

Once Peter got to the kitchen and went to the fridge to receive the maple syrup. He went to go back to the dining table, when he got there he saw Alfred just sitting there and staring at his pancakes with this sad look on his face. Peter decided to cheer up Alfred by asking if he wanted to have some maple syrup on his pancakes. Peter walked up to Alfred and asked,

"Alfred, would you like some maple syrup on your pancakes?" Alfred looked up from his pancakes at Peter and, stared at the bottle of maple syrup that Peter was holding out to him, with an even sadder look on his face. Peter curious to see why Alfred was said asked,

"Alfred, what's with the sad look on your face?" Upon hearing this Alfred snapped out of his sad look and turned to his normal happy one.

"Oh, uh it's nothing little dude! Uh, sure I'll have some maple syrup for my pancakes, little dude ." Alfred said, taking the bottle of maple syrup from Peter's hands and pouring about half the bottle. After this Alfred then handed the bottle back to Peter.

"Here little dude," Alfred said as he handed the bottle back to Peter. Peter just shook off what just happened as nothing. He went to his seat on the dining table and poured the maple syrup on his pancakes. After that, he dug in.

After Alfred and Peter finished eating their pancakes, their father left for work and their mother was washing the dirty dishes. Peter remembered the adventure he planned for today. He went to his room and changed into proper adventure clothes. After he changed he started to pack for his adventure. With him, he had, some snacks if he got hungry, a flashlight, and a map of London with places where he shouldn't go marked off by his Dad. He packed all of his 'adventure items' in a backpack.

After packing for his adventure, Peter thought that his brother might want to go with him. So, Peter went downstairs with his backpack on. When he arrived downstairs, he saw Alfred ready to go out. When Peter saw him he asked,

"Hey, Alfred! Would you like to come on an adventure with me?"

"Nah. Sorry little dude but I already made plans to go out with my friends. Maybe another time," Alfred replied.

"That's fine! I'll just go by myself like I was originally planning to!"

"Okay, little dude. I'm going now, and be safe on your adventure." Alfred said as he left.

Peter said goodbye to Alfred and put his shoes on for his adventure. His mother heard him leaving and told him to be safe, and come home before it gets dark. With that said, Peter went on his adventure.

A few hours later, Peter was on the outskirts of London. Since he heard the story Peter was most attentive now. Peter looked at every house he saw, and he especially paid close attention to run-down, abandoned houses to see if they matched the description in Arthur's story. So far, Peter had not come across any house that matched the description until he found a house that caught his eye.

Now, this house that Peter saw gave off this strange vibe. The other run-down abandoned houses that Peter found didn't give off this vibe.

'This must be the house,' Peter thought. 'It looks exactly like how Dad described it.' With this thought in mind, Peter took out the flashlight from his backpack and entered the house.

As soon as he got in he immediately turned on the flashed light and looked for an old ruined couch. When he saw it, he went towards it and saw what he came for.

Once he approached the couch, he saw a small black figure on it. Peter was so happy to see that the cat really did exist.

"You really do exist!" Peter said excitedly.

"Yes, I do exist Peter." The cat said in the calmest, yet scary voice Peter had ever heard.

"So, since I've found you, you're giving me the ability to see ghosts?"

"That's right Peter. When you leave here you'll be able to see them."

"R-really?"

"Yes Peter but, before you leave let me tell you this: The 'ghosts' as you call them, are not what they may seem."

Before Peter could ask what the cat meant, his flashlight turned off. He turned it back on and when he pointed it at the spot where the cat was, there was nothing. Now Peter was creeped out so, he left as soon as he could, the cat's warning completely slipped out of his mind.

When Peter arrived home, he saw that the sun was beginning to set. He went inside his house and saw that the dining table was set, with food on it. He set his things aside and sat down ready to eat.

Peter's mother heard the door open and went to see who it was. When she saw it was Peter and that he was sitting at the dining table she started a conversation with her son.

"Welcome, Peter. What did you do today?"

"Hi, Mum! I went to look for a cat from one of Dads stories!"

"Well, then did you find it?"

"Sure did!" Francine thought that he found some random cat, and assumed it was from one of Arthur's stories.

"Good job Peter! As you can see I just finished making dinner. Can you go wash your hands and, get your brother for me? I'm sure Arthur will be back from work soon." Peter nodded his and went on 'his quest' to get his brother for dinner.

Peter soon came back with Alfred and they sat in their respective seats. A few moments later Arthur came home. After Arthur came and sat in his seat, the small family of four had a nice quiet dinner discussing the things they did that day.

After dinner, Peter put his dishes in the sink and left his room. When he arrived at his room he remembered about his newfound abilities, and that he didn't see a ghost ever since he got home. He decided that maybe the ghost won't show up 'till morning and thought, 'What better way is there to get to morning faster than sleeping!' With that thought in Peter's mind he, put on his PJ's and got into his bed, deciding that he didn't need a bedtime story today.

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can see, the FACES family had appeared. But where's the C? Oh, you'll see. Bye! Please R &R**


End file.
